


Masarashiping

by DarkSkyRed



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Bad English, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oh My God, Pikachu - Freeform, cute Green?:3, mudeRed!, support my bad writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyRed/pseuds/DarkSkyRed
Summary: Something that occurred to me in the last moment O.O





	

**Author's Note:**

> At your risk, caution to read sexual content  
> I get weird for my perverted mind ñ.ñ  
> made nov 30,2016 on spanish :3

"..." looked at the battles of Green ace trainers.

he in the office of Green, who was doing the paperwork of the previous month that allowed to accumulate by the "adventures"he had with Red.

Green was concentrating on his work, sometimes looking at Red fortuitously already because of all that had distracted him on those free days he had, the other did not realize, and more interested in what he saw ahead.

Ace trainers lost one by one without giving them a chance to counteract.

Red could not help it. Smiling a little, it was not the bad thing that was going to them, but the person who was fighting them without spilling a drop of sweat and the effort that did not put their pokemon to face them, confident of winning the battle .  
Nor in less than 5 minutes someone knocks at the door, insisting, angering Green

With the little patience he had, he rose from his seat, grudgingly muttering under his breath to open the door to meet Gold.

Red was walking slowly hiding in the doorway and finally hidden in the closet on the other side of the door and, on the other side of this is a window covered by the curtain, Green looks amused to then give him a flirtatious wink and responds to door to the insistent Gold

"Yo Green!" Gold says cheerfully, passing Green.

-What are you doing here gold?

-well ..... just came to visit Red, but I went to mount silver and I did not find him so I thought he could be here, did you see him??.  
I want to give him a remach.

\- Clearly you do not have the level to face it if you go just dodging the pokemons over there.

-But I want a rematch!  
I can beat him, I leveled my pokemons.

"You do not think he's tired of your insisting.  
if you can not with half of his pokemons ...

-I will not give up :v

-as you say -.-

\- -pika - pikachu looks out of a window outside the gym.

-...- Red gets nervous but remains indifferent ... looking in an opening of the wardrobe what was happening.

"Pika!" Gold responds enthusiastically. "You know where Red is, right?"

-...'''- (Do not come here..... Nonono)

-pi? " pikachu responds putting on two and slightly tilting his head.-pi pika pi-says and goes to the wardrobe and open with his paws and so to reveal Red with a blanket on top looking like a ghost on Halloween, quiet.

"Yes!" He grabs his fist and pulls it up to show his triumph.

-....- raises the cloak revealing, makes him fall, and looked bored to then grab his pikachu pass sideways to a restless Gold, kiss Green (which I leave in tsundere mode 7w7)

-What was that ?? - said Gold watching Red climb to his charizard going on a flight I do not know where.

\- ..> /// <\- goes back to his seat making the kiss not happen or that Gold was there.

-: '( Arceus i was so close - he's leaves resigned. - I'm going to bother Silver owO ....  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Arriving at night Green finishes his paperwork and closes the gym door saying goodbye to his trainers walking  to home...

In that Red appears to him, corners him in a tree.  
The place was inhospitable.  
Only the lights of the poles could be seen.  
-W-What- Red !? What are you doing! Release me !!

-no- he responds with a playful and sensual smile .- today you will be mine right here ... - ends up biting his red ear of shame.

-n-no Red not right here ....- Look at the sides to see if anyone was there - anyone can see us .....

"I'm not going to let you go." He turns to look at each other. Red kisses him with unbridled passion.

-mm ...- Green responds with impetus, attracts him more to him by grabbing his neck.

Red takes off his jacket and lightly raises his shirt by running his fingers on the skin of this shirt causing him pleasant chills.

Green unzips Red's belt next to his jean and boxers, runs his hand down his erection and seals his lips as his appreciated breath expires.

Red is not left behind, excited by the action of his boyfriend grabs him from his waist using support of the tree getting him to grab his waist with his legs tightening against him causing friction with their erections on their clothes.

Green kisses him again deepening the kiss, brushing their tongues, noticing the desire they have with each other. Moving his hand over Red's erection, it was big, he did cannot close his hand in it, he longed to have it inside him.

Are separated leaving a thread of saliva joining them.

Without further waiting he takes the shirt of his beloved kissing the porcelain skin uncovered before his eyes, paying more attention to the sensitive buttons of these.

-Red ...- he groans his name when He gets carried away by the sensations when Red licks his nipple while the other is tightened by the champion.

Red enchanted with the expressions of his koi. Releases one of his hands from the hip of this one to unzip his trousers by putting his hand in the member of Green giving him attention which was releasing preseminal fluid.

-ammn .... more ... i-I want ...- Close your eyes, he was nearly to coming ....

"What do you want?" he looks at him with narrowed eyes, trusting in what he was doing, moving his hand quickly on Green's limb.  
-a-ah ~ i-i want you ... to you ~b-be inside me ~❤

-...- looks concentrated

-Red ~ i-I'm coming ~~ -Red squeezes him avoiding it -n ~ noRedno i cant-oh! ❤-he says with tears streaming from his eyes, clouded with pleasure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> what did i do?? T_T  
> *going side to side* :v


End file.
